A Lonely Flower In a Field of Weeds
by DaysDieSlowly
Summary: "Well you see, my body is like a garden and you know how in a field of flowers their are always weeds?" They both nod. "Well now the garden is filling up with weeds and all the flowers there are now dying and the garden needs some weed killer to help it get better." Maybe if he just explained death to them it would be a lot easier...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I decided that I would write my first chapter story and I've had this idea for a while and thought I'd write it for you guys.**

**Before I wrote this story, I was debating whether to do Cam or Chase from Harvest Moon. I decided on Cam because I don't know much about Chase even though I have played the game, I just thought Cam would fit the story better. And plus Chase will make a later appearance in the story. **

**I hope you guys like it ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns, characters, or game but Natsume (Or whatever it's called) does. I wish I did but I would seriously mess it up if I did.**

**Another Note- Cam and Lillian have 2 children. I know you can only have one, so don't rant about it. **

**This is from Lillian's POV**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was a normal fall morning; the rain was pounding against the windowsill of the house and thunder cracked through the air. Cecilia, my oldest daughter, was in the barnyard petting the sheep and taking care of the cows, my younger son, Ryu, was sitting in his high chair fussing over how his food somehow hadn't reached his plate yet. It was around 8:30 am and Cam still wasn't up yet, this wasn't normal for him. He was usually up a lot earlier than I was in the morning, he had to open his store in at least an hour so I went back to our bedroom and opened the door.

"Cam?" I asked to the dark room before my eyes. There was no answer.  
"Cam, it's time to get up." I said opening the door and turned on the lights. Cam was face down on a pillow, blankets scattered all over the bed his body sprawled across the bed. I laughed at this. I crept over to the bedside and shook his shoulder. "Cam it's time to get up, you need to open shop soon."  
A muffled groan came from under the pillow. He got up and stretched out his arms. He stared at me with those green eyes of his, something about them didn't seem right. Normally, his eyes were bright, wide and awake but today, it wasn't the same. His eyes just looked drawn out and faded he just looked tired.

"I'll let you get dressed," I said closing the door behind me.

I walked back to the kitchen to go feed Ryu who was now getting teary eyed with hunger. I grabbed some baby food out of the cabinet opened it and tried to feed it to him. Of course Ryu was a fussy little baby and refused to eat anything I gave him. He started crying, I sighed angrily, "You wouldn't be so hungry if you just ate you're food." I muttered under my breath once again attempting to feed the baby his food.

I could see Cam walk out in my preferable vision, "Tell Cecilia, I said good morning when you see her." He said in a muffled tone.  
"Will do. " I said as I kept attempting to feed the baby. Soon I gave up, and left a bowl of mushed apples on his highchair table thing. I made some coffee for myself and watched Ryu stare at his food with a quizzical expression. Nothing seemed right about Cam, he wouldn't eat, and he was getting up late and his eyes… I don't think I can handle looking into those eyes again. I normally brushed it off and said he was just tired after a long day, just fatigue I kept telling myself. It's been two months, and all I say that it's fatigue; I don't think fatigue lasts two months. I stared at Ryu again who was now shoving his food in his face all the crushed apples were more on his face then in his mouth. I put my coffee mug down, and went over to the phone.

I dialed Ayame's number and waited. Her voice suddenly came into the line.

"Hello?" her voice chimed.  
"Hey Ayame, it's me Lillian-"  
"Ah, Lillian! How's your farm? How are the children? I hope they're doing well." She said quite happily. I sighed.  
"The children are fine," I said glancing over at Ryu who was rubbing apple sauce all over his face.  
"Well that's a relief; I hope you're doing well." _Am I ever going to say what the problem is or is she just going to keep stalling?_  
"I'm doing all right; I just wanted to talk to you about something-"  
"Sure what is it?" she chimed.  
"Well it's about Cam," I started I took a deep breath. "I'm really worried about him."  
I could see her staring at me even over the phone. "Well what's been going on?" she inquires.  
"This may sound stupid, but I've just noticed that Cam… He seems a little… Different." I said.  
"Well Lillian how is he different?" she asked.  
"He wakes up later than I do, he won't eat a thing and he just everyday he looks exhausted." I said sounding a bit like a mother, whose child is sick with something weird. I already knew what she was about to say.  
"Well Lillian it just sounds like he's suffering from fatigue, there's nothing to worry-"  
"IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS!" I said sounding like a damsel in distress. "IT'S NOT FATIGUE, IF IT WAS IT WOULD HAVE BEEN GONE BY NOW." I yelled I was on the verge of waterfalls. This wasn't fatigue, I hate hearing it's 'just fatigue'.  
"Lillian calm down," she said calmly. "If you're that worried, please come see me tomorrow." She said with a light tone.  
"Thank you Ayame." I said taking a deep breath.  
"No problem Lillian, just don't worry too much about it all right?" she said. "I won't." I said as I hung up the phone.

I stared around the house, the pictures that were hung up on the wall. Our wedding day, our first dance together, Cecilia's birth, her first steps, our family with Ryu now added, I laughed at Cecilia's face when Ryu was born a face that said 'I'm-going-to-make-life-VERY-hard-for-you', the final picture always made chills go up my spine it was a picture of Cam and myself our first kiss, I remember Ash took that picture while he was spying on us through a bush. I smiled at the line of pictures laid out on the wall. I took a sip of coffee and placed it on the table; I sat down and resumed my attempt to feed the still hungry baby.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Time skip…  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few hours later and a few shirt changes later, I finally fed the fussy baby and put him to bed. Cecilia was at the table coloring a picture of what I assumed to be a cow of some sort. I was busy making dinner for everyone. Just when I was finished washing my hands the door creaked open and I heard Cam's voice:

"Ash, I already told you I can walk on my own two feet. I'm fine." I heard him say, his voice was a mixture of frustration and exhaustion.

I wiped my hands on my apron and turned around to face the door. The door creaked open a bit more to reveal the two figures of Ash and Cam. From what I could see, Ash had Cam's arm over his shoulder and using his other arm to position Cam. Cam looked exhausted and his face just automatically said, 'If I had the strength, I would kill you right now'. "What happened?" I asked staring at the two men in the door. "Well, Cam here- Mmmph!" Ash's words were quickly cut off by Cam's free hand. I stared at them, this was certainly weird. "Cecilia," I said "Why don't you go play with your brother I just have to talk with them." I said motioning Cecilia out of the room. Once she walked out of the room, I crossed my arms over my chest. I then spoke up, "What happened, _really_?" I asked staring directly at Cam who still had his hand covering Ash's mouth. Cam looked at me with those eyes of his. They still were faded, drawn-out a lifeless green. "Lillian, nothing happened Ash just thought I couldn't walk on my own two feet is all." I wasn't buying it, something wasn't right about this, and nothing was. Ash then managed to rip Cam's hand off his mouth; he took a deep breath and then spoke. "Cam was at work and he started looking pale, well paler than usual, I asked him what was wrong and he said nothing he just didn't get a good enough sleep that night. So we continued to talk with each other and he still really looked sick, like he could barely stand up-" "I could stand up just fine!" Cam intercepted. "Cam let him finish." I said staring at Ash for him to continue. "As I was saying, he could barely stand up and started to become you know unresponsive. He wouldn't respond to my questions not even a nod it was as if he could barely hear me, and then he grabbed the table as if something like a sword went through his chest and he fainted!" Ash said staring at me.

A chill went up my spine as if ice went down my back. "You fainted?!-" "Lillian, it was nothing this is only the 3rd time it's happened-" "3rd time?! You mean you didn't tell me about this when it happened the first time around? How can that be nothing, if it happened 3 times?!" I said exasperatedly. I can't believe he didn't say anything to me about this. "Lillian I know you're mad but I can make it up to you-" "How can you?" I said "Cam I have been worried about you for the past two months because you barely eat-" "I'm not hungry, Lillian I told you that." "You wake up a lot later than I do-" "I lose track of time Lillian you know that." "How can you lose track of time when it's been two months; how can you be 'not hungry' for two months?! Huh?!" I said. I was just getting frustrated and angry at him. "And now you tell that you've fainted three times and not tell me! What happened to, I'll never keep anything from you? What happened, to what you said in your vows?!" Cam stared at the floor I could tell I hit his point, that spot that could weaken him. "Lillian I-I know You've been worried about me all the times I went into the bathroom and didn't come out for a while, when I didn't eat anything, when I woke up late and exhausted just from a simple day at work. I know… I know you've just been worried sick about me. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry even more about me. I hate that look on your face when you just get so worried." He said staring at me you could tell he was worried. I stared at him with a mixed emotions. "Ash," I said softly. "Thank you for helping Cam home. Can you please just go home?" Ash nodded and let go of Cam. The moment he let go Cam fell to the ground his legs had failed. I pulled him back up and helped him to his feet I brought him into a hug. His body stiffened for a moment and then he wrapped his arms me. I felt like I wanted to start crying, but I couldn't bring any tears to my eyes.

I walked him to bed and helped him change. I felt like a mother helping her child get dressed as a toddler, when I removed his shirt a chill went straight up my spine. He was way too thin. Cam had always been very thin, but this was worse. You could probably see most of his ribcage; I slipped a sweatshirt on him and put some pants on him that was difficult because they just kept falling down. After failing to get his pants up after about 15 times; I tucked him in bed and turned the light off. I shut the door behind me and sighed. I slid against the door and just sat there on the floor, not knowing what to do next or what to think right now.

At that moment I tucked my head against my arms and the tears started to roll down my cheeks. I didn't know why I was crying, I didn't know if I was scared or not, I didn't know what to do now. Seeing him look so…so… horrible and sickly, just made me think of thoughts I really didn't want to think about. What if he died? I just couldn't shake that thought of death out of my head. I got up; I knew I just needed to talk to someone, anyone who would listen. I wiped the tears from my eyes and walked out of the house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Time skip….  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I knocked on the door of Howard's Café, just hoping someone would answer. No answer. I knocked again, _Someone please answer… _I prayed. There was still no answer. After that I gave up and went to walk back home when I heard a voice:

"Lillian? Is that you?"

It was Howard, Laney's father. I turned around to find him standing in the doorway holding a lit candle into the darkness. "What are you doing out this late at night? Shouldn't you be home?" He asked. I gripped my shirt tightly. I managed to squeak out something.

"I can't go back there…" I said softly. Howard looked at me with a concerned look on his face. He welcomed me in and he blew the candle out. He made me some warm milk and sat down across from me looking at me with a pitied look. "Now why can't you go back there?" he asked. I stared down at the table, and gripped the cup of milk tightly. "Is Cam hurting you? Because if he is I can set him straight-" "It's not that Howard… It's… um… about Cam." I said. Howard looked at me, still very concerned hanging on my every word. "He… um…" I started. I felt tears sting my eyes. "He's just… acting different…" I said. "He isn't eating…. He looks pallid and sickly…" I said I was really about to start crying at that moment. My shoulders tensed up, "He keeps dropping pound by pound everyday… and he… he…" Then I couldn't hold it anymore. I started sobbing, hot salty tears rolling down my cheeks my shoulders shook. Howard placed his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. "He… he just…" I said in between sobs. "Looks so… so…" I really didn't want to say what I was about to say. "Dead!" I yelled. I cried even louder into my arms. Howard rubbed my shoulder comfortingly, "Oh Lillian…" he said. "I've never seen you so upset. You should have come to me earlier…" he said as he took a sip of his hot milk. "I'm… just so scared, Howard. I'm honestly afraid... I don't want to him to die." I said choking up.

I could see Howards shocked face. "Lillian… Look at me." He said. I lifted my head and dried my eyes with the back of my sleeves like a small child with a cold. "I know you're really worried about him, I know it's very scary to someone you love look so sick and helpless, but if the Harvest Goddess wanted leave you alone in this world she wouldn't have gave you the strength to reunite the two towns together, if anyone wanted you alone in this world they would have done it a long time ago. I know you're scared, worried and you don't know how to feel but always remember in your toughest moments, people are there to help you. Even if you killed someone, someone will be there to forgive you, to help you and learn ways to help solve the problem." After Howard finished I let his words set in my head. After a while, I spoke up my voice was choked back. "But what if Cam does... you know."

Howard sighed, "When the time comes Lillian, you'll know…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter ^^ I know it's been awhile but this was really difficult to write since I was so busy with school and studying for Mid-Terms :P Anyway I'll shut up so you guys can continue on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon but Natsume does**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I spent the night there, letting Howard's words sink into my brain. I woke up that morning hearing the rain pound against the window; I looked around the room I was in. There was a bouquet of flowers set on the nightstand, and there were many books about flowers spread out onto nightstand. Of course, I ended up in Cam's old room; this only made me think about him even more. I walked out of the room only to hear voices chatting away, all too familiar voices. Howard was flipping the breakfast, and smiled at me as I walked out of the room. I forced a smile to appear on my face, and then I heard the two voices chatting away again. I turned my head to be facing two people: Laney and Cam.

Cam noticed my presence and got up to face me. He was in his normal lavender colored outfit that barely fit him anymore looking bigger on him. His face still looked exhausted and his eyes…. faded away; no longer that eye popping green; but more of a faded, lifeless dead grass color. He looked me over for a moment and brought me into a hug. I stiffened up, not really knowing what to do. I couldn't bring up the strength to hug him. He let go of me, and stared at me. I stared at the ground watching the little pieces of dust float around the floor. After about a minute of awkward silence, he finally spoke.

"I missed you last night… I woke up this morning and you weren't there. I thought you had wandered off to the mountains or something crazy like that." He said scratching the back of his head. "Then I got a message from Howard over the phone that you had spent the night here… Why did you wander off like that?" his voice didn't rise or fall, it didn't even sound like any emotion was coming out of his voice. I stared at the ground and kicked my boot softly against the floor, I really didn't want to tell him what happened last night, how I cried, and cried last night about him about how worried I was about him. I didn't answer, just stared at the floor.

He lifted my chin up from its position upon facing the ground. He stared at me once again, a sincere look on his face. "Lillian, what happened last night?" he said. I didn't want to answer him; I didn't want him to know how worried I was. I stayed quiet, really not wanting to talk to him about it. I felt tears dot my eyes, but I blinked them away trying not to start bursting out sobbing. I felt Laney staring at me from behind Cam; honestly I didn't want to explain. "Cam…. I…" I started but didn't finish, I felt myself choke up. Not even finding a word to say. He looked at me, he wasn't angry not even a hint of anger played on his face. He smiled I don't know why, he spoke up,

"It's all-right. You don't have to explain." I tried my hardest to look into his eyes… but every time I did, I looked away.

He wrapped an arm around me and nodded to Laney and Howard as we left. We walked outside; the rain was coming down in buckets. He was silent and so was I. I didn't really want to talk nor did I really know what to say I guess he didn't either he had no clue what to say to me I guess. The town itself was quiet; of course it was raining everybody was probably reclining in this morning. In the midst of the silence Cam spoke.

"Dr. Amane called by the way, she was looking for you. I guess it was something about an appointment, I don't know for whom, just thought you'd like to know." He said adjusting his hat.

Still I stayed silent. I don't what kept keeping me from answering, my throat felt choked back and I felt like I just couldn't say anything. The rain was sprinkled around us in a passing mist; Cam hated rain, more or less walking in it. The flowers got overwatered and died because of the showers, this was another reason Cam hated the fall season in general, too much rain not much flowers. I was surprised Cam was silent, I expected him to be asking me questions and acting like a police officer but that wasn't the case. I guess he didn't really want to talk about it probably fearing I would feel awkward talking about it.

As if this silence couldn't go on for much longer we reached home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cecilia came running to me and grabbed my leg looking at me with those big-brown eyes of hers; you could tell she missed me last night and wondering where I went last night... I looked at Ryu who was sitting in his highchair reaching his chubby little hands towards me as if expecting a hug. "Where did you go last night?" Cecilia asked me as she removed herself from my leg. Before I could even get my mouth moving Cam answered for me, "Your mom was just visiting Uncle Howard last night, that's all Cecilia." He said with a reassuring smile to the small 7 years old. The young girl stared up at me as if looking for an answer from me, I gathered up my voice, "Yeah… I was just visiting Howard last night that's all honey nothing to worry about." I said smiling down at my daughter the best I could. She smiled and ran off to go feed the cows; I was relieved she didn't hear me yelling at Ash and Cam last night.

"Such an energetic girl she is…" Cam said with a weak smile. "Reminds me of you." He said kissing me on the forehead. He probably noticed the look on my face, that look of worry I was actually trying to hide. "Is something wrong Lillian?" he asked concerned, putting a hand on my shoulder, his hands were cold I could even feel them through my shirt they were so cold. I shook my head, "I'm fine." Cam didn't look convinced but he shrugged it off and didn't ask me. "If something is really bothering you Lillian please tell me, you don't have to tell me now but if something is bothering I want you to say something all right?" he said with a sincere smile, he walked towards the door he was heading off to work. The door shut behind him, as I heard his footsteps leave the farm area and the door shut I almost broke down in tears.

He… he wasn't Cam… He really wasn't. That's not the Cam I became friends with, that's not the Cam I fell in love with, that's not the Cam I shared my first kiss with, that isn't the Cam who I married and shared almost 2 years with. That isn't Cam… It isn't him at all.

Hot salty tears rolled down my cheeks, even as I wiped them away, more just came and kept coming. I looked at Ryu through water smudged eyes, I noticed his face. Scared, worried you could see water dot his eyes like small water droplets. "Oh my god…" I whispered, I was making him cry. Seeing his own mother cry like that and look so helpless, must have made him worried, I must be making him upset because I'm upset. The little boy didn't wail or scream like an ear-piercing siren, in the place of those were thin, watery warm tears rolled down his chubby baby soft cheeks. I whispered to him in a worried tone, trying to keep myself collected, "It's ok Ryu… Please don't cry, mommy's okay…" I said trying to sound somewhat comforting and hiding the worried tone in my voice. I wiped away his tears with my thumb whispering, "Shh, it's ok Ryu. I'm ok, please don't cry." I said again trying to comfort him. The little boy looked up at me with his big green eyes, now filled up with salty water. I petted his fuzzy little head barely holding any hair yet, hopefully calming him down. I kissed him on the forehead he became all giggly and the same stereotypical baby. I wiped my eyes on the back of my sleeves like a small child and sat down at the table staring once again at the pictures on the wall. "Only if I could go back to then… Those days were much better…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
_Flash-Back _  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Come on Cam! Stop being a lazy bones and hurry up!" I yelled from the grassy hills of the mountain. It was a warm summer day and just the perfect weather for some climbing, the weather wasn't beating down on you like a jack hammer and there wasn't a feeling up sticky mugginess in the air just a simple breezy summer day. "I'm coming Lillian hold on," Cam yelled from about 3 feet behind me, Cam wasn't the most athletic person so it took him a while to get up the mountain. _

_I started running up the mountain just to tease him of his non-athletic body, Cam maybe thin but certainly not athletic at all. Ash's little sister, Cheryl, could beat him up, trust me that little girl is stronger than you think! Cam got a bloody nose and some bumps and bruises from her, that proved to me Cam wasn't very strong. _

"_Catch me if you can!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
"Hey that's unfair! You're faster than me!" He yelled breathing hard  
I laughed even harder as I continued running, "You should be faster than me, I can't believe you're about to be run out by a girl who weighs about 10 pounds more than you!" I raced up higher and higher up the mountain. The wind was wiping through my ears and my legs were flying the sun felt so good against my skin.  
"Hey don't insult me Lillian!" He yelled breathlessly behind me.  
I stuck out my tongue and pulled down my bottom eyelid just to tease him. I ran up higher and higher into the mountain. I could see his chest heaving up and down at a quick rate as he tried to push his body harder.  
"Come on Cam! Be a man, run faster!" I yelled puffing my chest out to make myself to look a muscled body builder. I laughed even harder at my own joke and ran up the mountain quicker.  
_

_Eventually, Cam stopped for a break to rest he was leaning on his knees and his back was hunched over. I walked down the mountain smiling and shaking my head, "You're so weak Cam! You can't even run out me!" I said jokingly. He pushed me to the ground as hard as he could only to make me laugh harder. "Shut up!" he huffed trying his best to look mad but his face looked too hilarious to be taken seriously. _

_I held my stomach as I laughed even harder at his face, "What's so funny?!" he asked making that same angry face. He looked an angry English bulldog puppy, he looked so adorable. I laughed even harder until my stomach hurt; I wiped the tears dotting my eyes, "Okay… Okay… I'll stop." I said only to find myself on the ground laughing again. What are you laughing about?!" he said, that same face was made, only to make me laugh harder.  
"You're… face!' I said as I burst back into laughing. "That faces you just made! You look so hilarious! I can't take you seriously Cam; you look so funny trying to be angry!" I said my voice rising again in laughter I pounded my fist against the grass.  
"Stop it!" he said his face got red in embarrassment, "My face isn't that funny!"  
I finally got myself together and smiled hiccupping wildly. "Come on Cam, I was just joking. You're adorable when you do that face." I smiled I admit at the time I had the hugest crush on him, his face turned beat red at my compliment,  
"You get so embarrassed easily; you don't have to be so uptight." I said "Just have some fun." I said with a weird but cute smile. We were both silent for a moment, the wind blew for a moment and time itself seemed to stop. I smiled and turned around and ran as fast as possible, "Come on we still have to get to the top!" I yelled, Cam stood for a moment awestruck but he started running. _

"_Come on slow poke hurry up!" I said as I continued running up hill. I decided to fool with him and take another route up the mountain, "Try to catch me now!" I yelled as I stuck out my tongue. I turned onto one of the bridges and started running upwards toward the mountainous parts of this area. This place was full of trees and very blinding with leaves. I kept running besides that obstacle I could hear Cam following behind me running as fast as possible. "Lillian, I don't think we should go this way." I heard him say through huffing breaths. "Oh come on stop being Lazy this is fun!" I yelled back continuing to wend through the mess of trees in the area. I could feel the wind and leaves run through my hair and the sun glisten in the afternoon sky it felt so nice on my skin. Due to so many trees blocking my path I could barely watch my feet nor could I relatively see where I was going, I was doing my very best to avoid the many roots sticking out of the ground I didn't want to hurt myself, especially when I had to take care of about 5 animals and water my crops I couldn't afford to get hurt or sick. I was flying I couldn't feel my legs touch the ground I was going so fast, I felt like I was walking on air but suddenly something interrupted my walking-on-air feeling. _

_I felt my boot get caught in one of the tight roots on the ground, now even as athletic as I was I didn't have the best balance. In attempt the stay on my feet I tried to slip out of the root, but suddenly I felt something._

_I felt my foot twist around suddenly a pain shot straight up my left leg. This pain was __**agonizing**__. It could feel something in my ankle tear apart and rip like a sheet of paper; __I collapsed to the ground as I felt the pain as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into my ankle. I honestly felt like someone was ripping my ankle bit by bit out of its socket, my eyes became watery with the sheer pain. I cried out. _

_I heard Cam shout from a few feet behind me, "Lillian!?" he yelled into the distance. His voice was full of worry and anxiety; my scream must have alerted him.  
"Cam! I'm right here!" I yelled holding my ankle almost in tears.  
_

_A few seconds later Cam appeared through the bushes, his face invaded with worry. He ran over to me and knelt to my level. He put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you ok, Lillian? I heard a scream and I didn't know what happened." He looked at me with anxiety filled eyes, his face covered with worry. _

"_I'm fine, I just tripped I think."  
Cam looked at me sceptical about my answer. "You're sure?" he asked. He put his hand to my ankle and squeezed my ankle.  
"GAAH!" I cried. "Don't do that it hurts."  
"Well, if it hurts then something must have happened." He said mocking me, making me feel stupid.  
_

_We sat there for a while. Honestly we didn't know what to do, I of course didn't know where we were and how to get back to the normal mountain path and due to my ankle there wasn't much we could do. I thought Cam was going to leave me but he stayed, honestly I didn't think that was his personality. I remember Ash fell and broke his nose on the mountain and Cam just kept walking while I helped Ash back home. _

"_What are we going to do now?" I finally asked.  
"You tell me, stupid you got us stuck up here." He said again making me feel bad.  
"Hey it's not my fault! I couldn't see where I was going, stupid tree got in the way." I mumbled.  
"Okay now you're blaming the tree for possibly breaking you're foot. That's nice, blame an inanimate object when you tripped over your own feet." He said mockingly.  
"Okay, now you're calling me stupid that's real-" I was stopped midway in my sentence.  
_

_He was kissing me, on the lips, in a middle of a mountain area. I stared at him his face was fire red and he was blushing like a beat. His lips were soft, and tasted sweet I decided to go on with it. I could feel my own cheeks burning as I kissed back making him blush even harder. I admit it was the longest 5 seconds of my life. When we broke Cam didn't speak, neither did I his face was beat red and I could feel my own cheeks burning like hot charcoal. After about 2 minutes of a silence he croaked out, _

"_I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking straight…"  
"It's fine really." I said he looked at me for a moment  
When he asked me this his face went even redder than before, "Do you want to do it again?" he asked innocently like a 5 year old who broke a vase.  
I don't know why but I nodded._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
End of Flash-Back  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unbeknownst to me or Cam, Ash was actually hidden in the bush and had taken a picture of when we kissed. We didn't figure it out until Ash fell out of the bush trying to get a better shot. Ash got pushed down a hill for that one, it turns out that I did have a broken ankle and Ash had to do my farm work until I could walk again. After that me and Cam went out with each other, I admit we fought but things worked out, I remember we had the stupidest fights and he would call me a half-hour later apologizing. "It was a good memory…" I said staring at the picture. Suddenly the phone rang, it wailed and jumped me out of my daze of thoughts. I got up and answered, but honestly I wish I hadn't.

"Hello?"  
"Lillian?! Is that you?" It was Ash, his voice was panicky and shaky.  
"Yeah, Ash what's wrong?" I asked. I started to get a worried feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
"Lillian! You have to get to Amane's…" He said almost sounding like a child pleading.  
"Ash, what's wrong? What happened?!" I yelled to the nervous boy on the other line.  
"It's Cam, something happened." Ash said sounding even more worried.  
My head started to panic, _Cam… Oh God…  
_"Ash what happened?" I asked grabbing onto the phone cord with my sweaty palms.  
"I can't really explain right now, just please come now." Ash pleaded.

I hung up the phone, the worst feeling in my stomach hit I almost felt sick like I was going to puke up my lunch. I didn't even think for a millisecond I didn't grab my coat and didn't care about the rain, I just ran my mind racing. I ran faster than my legs could carry me, I was getting splashed by the puddles I was so worried. No, I was more than worried… I was petrified.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**God, that took longer than expected ^^''' Really sorry it took so long my power was out for 4 days, things and people got in the way and I became busy in general**

**This was a very hard chapter to write I kept reediting over and over until I was finally satisfied. Honestly, this story will get better if you think it's suckish.**

**R&R! Please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooooooh! Another chapter, I really hope you guys enjoy this ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, Natsume does. If I did man it would be messed up.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I felt sick,

No it wasn't sick… I was petrified

My heart was pounding in my ears and felt like it was going to break out of its bone like prison. My stomach was twisted in a knot that wouldn't come undone and coming more and more twisted with every passing second. It felt as though someone had forced rotten milk into my stomach and I was about to puke it up straight on the ground. My mind was racing faster than a freight train, thoughts about what could've happened to him raced through my mind. My throat was closing up and drier than a sand dune. I couldn't get the thought of death out of my mind, I kept shaking my head to get it out but it was stuck there and planted like a 3000 year old tree. Ash's call played through my head over and over again, he sounded so worried, so petrified and nervous.

I was too scared to even notice the rain pounding like jackhammers and coming down in buckets. I didn't even notice the lion roaring in the distance, and the occasional crack that disappeared with a blink. I raced through the puddles of mud and disgusting water that made my newly polished boots covered in brown sticky mud, not even caring if I got mud on my legs or on my polka dot skirt that Nori just sewed me. I was too worried to care, even if I was soaked to my underwear covered in muck, honestly all I wanted to do was see him, I wanted to hear someone tell me he's ok, I wanted someone to tell me he was fine, nothing to worry about.

That's all I wanted to hear, I just wanted to hear him say even if it was softer than a fleece blanket, quieter than a mist, or raspier than a bronchitis sickened throat, all I wanted to was hear his voice tell me,

_I'm ok._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I booted open the mahogany wooden door and strode into Dr. Ayame's office. My mind racing, my heart pounding in my chest, my heart was in my throat making me want to gag. My hair was soaking and dripping on the wooden floors splattered to my face from the rain pouring onto my hair like buckets. My shoes were covered in mud and dirt; I didn't even bother to wipe my feet at cactus like welcome mat. I was soaked from my overcoat to my socks and undergarments, my clothes clung to my body like a 5 year old with horrible separation anxiety and were wrinkled as my grandfather's smile. Every part of my body was covered in mud and dirt, due to tripping about 5 times over a root that stuck out of the ground, I was almost in tears. Hiro stared at me awestruck by my ghastly appearance. "Lillian…" he started, his voice was small and I could barely hear it, "Are you okay? Y-You look terrible." I ignored Hiro and marched straight over to the burgundy hatted individual who I knew as Ash.

Ash, just like Hiro, looked awestruck at my appearance. He stared at me with concerned eyes his dark blue eyes filled and invaded with worry. He put a warm hand on my mud covered shoulder; you could tell he didn't even know what to say to me, almost like I was a mud covered creature that had just crawled out of a rock covered ditch. My eyes were dotted with tears and I could feel my throat closing up, I bit my tongue to keep myself from bursting out sobbing. He couldn't get any words out to say to me, he was too awestruck to say anything. I was too upset to say much, I could only croak out a couple words out of my closing up throat,

"Ash… What, happened?" my voice was soft barely above a whisper; I kept biting my tongue until it hurt.

Ash sighed shaking his head; he put a hand over his eyes. You could tell he was trying to describe what to say to me in his head without making me too upset. The only words he could manage to pull out were, "Lillian…" he started you could see it in his eyes, he was trying to say it but he couldn't find words to say to me. "Oh my God…" he said his voice cracking as if he was about to cry himself. Ash was never the one to be even close to crying, was it that bad? I wanted answers… I didn't want to wait. With all my strength I could muster, I grabbed Ash tightly by the shoulders my nails digging into his skin, and I shook him wildly like a mad woman. "What happened, Ash?! What happened?!" I cried. Tears were welling up in my eyes now; all I wanted was an answer; I didn't want to hear bull-shit, just answers. Ash stared me for a moment shocked; he took a deep breath as if mentally preparing himself to tell me. He motioned me upstairs, I followed.

Every step I took up those stairs made me even more worried than I should be. I felt queasy as if my stomach was knotting over and over again. I wanted to see him so bad, but one part of mind told me I didn't want to. The way Ash was looking, I probably didn't want to see him. I could see the look on Ash's face, he was worried for his friend after all, Cam was one of Ash's best friends in the town, he was blinking constantly and trying to blink back tears, He held onto his stomach I could tell he felt faint and sick as I am. So many things were running through my mind at that moment, I didn't know what had happened, how serious it was or what his condition was. I was panicking, with each and every step my legs shook wildly like flimsy trees getting blown over by a typhoon. I grabbed the railing for support clenching it tight with white sweaty palms, anxiety was ruling over my body like a king of a fallen empire.

_Death_ I shook my head wildly, but it clung there. It was a tree, rooted to the ground held tightly with strength. The tree I couldn't rip out of the ground.

As we reached the top of the stairs Ash stopped. He was biting his lip and blinking constantly, I could see water filling in his eyes. He was probably sickened by it. I could tell he was too afraid to see it again; I was awestruck Ash was like this, Ash was never like this even when a farm animal died Ash stayed strong and didn't cry. This must have scared him stiff, Ash and Cam was best of friends, even if Cam didn't show it they still stuck by each other.

My legs felt flimsy and weak, I was shaking. I walked up the last stair sickened with worry, I prayed.

_Oh Harvest Goddess, please be ok…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The moment I walked into the top room, I immediately felt as if Kana had punched me straight away in the stomach with the force of about 100 horses.

I saw Dr. Ayame standing near the doorway holding a clipboard, she was writing away faster than I could even tell. She looked up at me and smiled as best as she could, I knew that smile was fake, she was just trying to cheer me up. My throat was already choked up and I was close to crying my eyes out. She stared at me for a moment a concerned face behind that smile. She put her clipboard by her side, my legs were shaking and my whole body was shivering like a Swallow out in winter. I bit my tongue harder and harder until it hurt my tongue. My hands were clenched into fists and my knuckles were white with the anxiety building up in my chest. After a long drawn out silence, she finally spoke. Her voice was calm and caring; she wanted me to be ok because if you didn't notice already, I didn't look so good.

"Lillian, are you ok?" She put a hand on my shoulder gingerly, almost as a mother would. She wanted to make me better, like a mother with a child.

My voice was cracked and dry as if I hadn't drunk a drop of water in days. My voice was a tone of an apprehensive, solicitous mother, scared for her child. I wasn't ready for this at all. I just didn't want to do this; I didn't want to see this horror. Whatever happened, I wasn't ready. "I-I just want to see him…."

My heart now could be heard in my ears, louder than a set of drums. I was feeling queasy and stomach sick, a faint feeling entered me and the room felt like it was spinning in large persistent circles, like a carrousel and I was in the middle of it. A large knot engulfed my throat, each swallow stabbed at my throat like a dull knife. Ayame casted a gingerly look at me before speaking slowly and calmly speaking to me. "Lillian, I want you to listen for a moment," her voice was soft and at ease. "I want you to take a deep breath, slowly." I was reluctant to do so at first but I finally took a slow, shaky and shuddering breath. My breathing convulsed shaking my chest. "Good," she replied. "Now I want you close your eyes, take a deep breath, and unclench your fists." Her words, although very slowly, were steadily calming me down. I unclenched my white fists sweaty and drenched with pure anxiety. "Now open your eyes, take another nice deep breath," my heart rate was slowly coming down to a normal rate and I felt as if my body was gradually coming back from its roller coaster ride. "Excellent," she said with her trademark smile. My mind was still racing, and I still felt like crying my eyes out even with her calming exercises. "I know why you're here Lillian and I just want to let you know that everything is fine." I don't want to hear bull-shit, I want to see him. "Please…" I said with a cracked voice. "Just let me see him, that's all I've came here for. I don't want to hear it, just _please_." I plead. The last please exaggerated, invaded with even more worry. Ayame sighed and didn't say a word. She motioned me to come with her. I slowly walked behind her, every step making me more apprehensive and petrified; I was honestly scared of what was going to be before me once I saw him. _I don't want to do this… _I thought frantically. _I can't do this… _Once again panic was starting to sink into my head and the thought of death was starting to come back and haunt me. _No… Stop, you're not like this at all, he's ok… just keep thinking that he's ok, Lillian...He's fine. _I thought trying to calm myself down for as long as possible.

_Cam, just be ok? Please… just be okay._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**(For now until the end of this chapter I'm going to go to Cam's POV it seems to be better that way for this specific scenario- DDS)**

I first saw a great light. It shined so brightly that I couldn't open my eyes wide to see through it.

My eyes weren't adjusting well, everything was a bleach white color and so luminous it hurt to even squint. The whole room was a bunch of puffy white fuzz balls, almost close enough to be Ash's lamb, Snow. The room seemed to be spinning in ginormous persistent loops, I felt as if I had go on a carrousel and it was going 80 miles an hour but I couldn't get off it.

_Where am I? _

This was the first thought that came to my conscious mind. I felt tired and confused, my skin felt wet and sticky and I felt really cold. I didn't know what was going on, or where I was or even what happened to me. Everything was a blur to me. Beads of cold, wet sweat rolled down my fore head, why is it so cold in here? Why do I feel so warm? I could hear some voices. I was unable to understand or make out who was speaking everything was muffled as if cotton was stuffed into my ears. My head pounded with every thought, just thinking hurt my head. It felt as if Lillian had hit me in the head with her hammer, my head was throbbing and that bright light wasn't helping me out much either. I shut my eyes tight for a moment, trying recollect what was going on. I couldn't think with this head ache. Everything hurt not just my head, my neck and my stomach, _what happened to me?!_ My head was spinning with questions, I couldn't answer and it only made my head hurt more.

Suddenly I heard muffled voices again, there were getting closer and louder, and sounding clearer and more recognizable with each passing step. I recognized one: Ayame. _Wait… If she's here… the only place I could be is… Oh god, am I in Dr. Ayame's office?_ A panicked feeling started to rise up in my stomach. _Oh God what happened to me? Why am I here? _I became worried and frantic; this only made my body hurt even more than it should have. I rolled over to my side I curled my body up in ball pressing my legs up to a sort of right angle. My head was throbbing, as if someone was pounding a jackhammer to it, my neck felt even worse lying on my side, it was agonizing. I managed to croak out a groan of pain, I shut my eyes tight as sweat rolled down my forehead. Suddenly everything felt amplified, and the voices were blasting into my head, suddenly the second voice came clear to me:

Lillian.

_No… She's probably having an anxiety attack about me… I can't stand to see her like that. _My head just felt worse as I became more and more panicked about it. _Honestly, Harvest Goddess what happened to me?! Why am I here?! I'm so confused everything was just a blur. _I became more and more panicked as the steps became louder and louder in my ears.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a figure standing near me, Lillian. She stood there staring at the ground, unbeknownst what to do. I bet she was on the verge of tears or at least crying. Rather painfully, I lifted my aching body up to an almost sitting position; I leaned onto my elbows for support trying to hold my weight under the horrid pain that was covering my body. Her hands were clenched up and white from anxiety, she lifted her head up a little bit. She was sniffling and trembling like a small bunny buried in the snow.

"C-Cam," she said almost above a whisper. "I-I…" Her voice quivered, I heard a small whimper. I could barely hear her voice. "Y-You…" her voice was starting to become louder the more she spoke. "You… You… BASTARD!" she yelled, her voice shrieking, her once angelic voice became shrill with worry and stress.

I wasn't expecting that. _Lillian… I can't believe this. _Her fists clenched even tighter making them whiter than snow. I didn't expect her to be this worried; this only made me worry more of what happened to me. Before I could even reply, she wrapped her arms around me and tears started rolling down her cheeks and onto my shirt.

"You bastard… I was so worried about you." She said almost mouse-like in between her shaking sobs.

I replied quietly trying my hardest to comfort her. "I'm fine now Lillian, you don't need to worry." Though secretly I was in horrid pain and I believe I have a fever.  
Her chest shook with each of her breaths, and her fingernails dug into my back. I shifted my weight onto my left arm and stroked her back trying to comfort her as she cried. She slowly loosened her grip and started to calm back down to her normal state. She sniffed and wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve recollecting herself; she then got up and pulled a plastic chair over to the bedside. My elbows were starting to fail me and I fell back onto the mattress, pain hitting me like a charging horse the moment my head hit the pillow. I saw Ayame looking at me; a sceptical look was on her face not really buying the fact I was ok.

"Hm… Cam you don't really that ok," she said. I was hoping she wouldn't say anymore I don't want Lillian to worry more, she's already cried enough. "You're sweating and shaking, you look like you're going to faint," she walked over to me and put her ice cold hand to my forehead and cheeks. "You're burning up too." She looked me over for a moment and scribbled a bit on her clipboard, _Please don't say anymore… Please. _As if reading my mind she didn't say anymore just scribbled a couple things more things on her clipboard and looked at me then at Lillian. "I'm just going to run a few more blood tests and see if my hypothesis is correct, if this is ok with both of you." She said smiling at both of us; Lillian replied quietly her voice low, "That's fine." She said squeezing her hands on her lap. Ayame smiled once again at the both of us and left the room.

Once Ayame left the room was silent. I couldn't think of anything to say really, I was feeling really sweaty and disgusting as sweat rolled down my fore head, I couldn't think of what to say. I looked at Lillian out of the corner of my eye; she was biting her lip as if trying to find something to say to me. She was so worried I can't stand seeing her like this, _Why Harvest Goddess, why have you cursed me with this? Hell I don't even know what happened to me… _Lillian looked over at me and then finally replying,

"Do you know what happened to you, Cam?" she said her voice soft and invaded with a mix of anxiety and worry.  
I titled my head a bit, a pain pounding in my head. "The only thing I remember is feeling cold and then sweating buckets. The rest is all fuzzy to me." My voice was raspy and weak; I wasn't feeling good at all. I felt clammy and like I was going to pass out.  
"Oh…" Lillian replied looking at the ground.  
"Do you?" I asked. She looked at me and shook her head.  
"Ash didn't tell me anything; I figured you knew what happened." She said as she kicked her boot against softly against the floor, she was biting her lip. "He told me just to come here right away; he didn't tell me what happened." She said. "By the way Ash sounded on the phone, I thought you were at Death's Door."  
I sighed, _Thanks Ash, thanks a bunch… _"Well Ash over exaggerates at some points, it's just because he doesn't know what's going on, he panics and then-" A warm putrid feeling started to rise in my throat, then I started to feel a rather bitter and acidy taste in my mouth, I started burping excessively I felt like I was choking. Then, a burning sensation burned through my throat as I felt something come up. I gagged and a horrid smelling, disgusting, fluid like substance spewed out of my mouth and into the trash can beside me. The smell of putrid vomit filled my nostrils and I felt like I was going to drop dead right there.  
"You ok?" Lillian asked peering over at the bucket I had just threw up in.  
I nodded meekly, but honestly I felt really sick. I grabbed the trash can once more and puked again. I felt almost like I had the flu or something, but how in hell do I know I normally never get sick.  
"Yeah, you're not ok." She said. I groaned and rolled onto my side and curled up in a ball, today was just not my day at all. I felt absolutely awful as if I was going to puke up my insides. Then, I felt something. I felt a weight shift on the bed as someone sat down near me. Lillian reached over and rubbed my back, like she did when Ryu was sick. "Just try to sleep okay?" She said softly. My head pounded, I wasn't feeling like myself, hell I don't even know what's wrong with me.

What _is _wrong with me?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Another chapter done and done, already jumped ahead on the next one, hopefully it will be up soon and not take about a month ^^'''''' Thanks for the reviews they keep me going and help me go on with writing! Thank you and keep doing it! **

**DDS out!**

**R&R **


End file.
